


The Man U Cap

by alba17



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Backstory, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His mum brought out the shaver every Sunday night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man U Cap

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a comment_fic prompt: Gwaine - preening.

His mum brought out the shaver every Sunday night. The sound of it set his teeth on edge. A menacing electric hum like factory machinery. As the oldest, he always went first, the toilet seat cool under his bare thighs.

The shaver would vibrate against his skull in practiced strokes. He'd stare at the broken tile in the corner next to the tub, counting down. Tiny bits of hair would shower over his shoulders, onto the floor. They fell between the cracks of his toes, down the back of his shirt.

"There you go," she'd say, patting him on the shoulder.

In the mirror his eyes stared out of his head big as flying saucers. On the way out the door, he'd grab his rucksack and tug on his Man U cap. He's wearing it in every picture in his mother's house. That was him, the bloke with the Man U cap.

His head always felt like bristles and the scalp showed through, pale and exposed.

*

"How d'you like it?" The stylist holds out a hand mirror so Gwaine can see the back of his head. He twirls in the chair so he can see his entire head.

"You took a little too much off again, Derek." He ignores Derek's exasperated expression in favor of running a hand through his long locks. "Feels good, though."

"It's that new mango conditioner."

"Mmmm."

*

Later, Merlin rocks into him with a gasp, his hands tangled in Gwaine's hair. A low murmur of, "Love your hair…smells so good," his nose burrowing into the long strands.

Gwaine smiles with satisfaction and pulls Merlin in tighter, savouring the heat and closeness.

*

The next morning, Merlin pokes around Gwaine's bedroom, peers at the corkboard smothered with silly drawings, postcards of blue vistas, photos. He slides a finger under the worn edges of an older one. A group of boys laughing, flushed faces, plastic cups of beer.

"Which one is you?"

"Take a guess."

Merlin looks for a moment. "I can't tell," he says with a laugh.

Gwaine taps his face in the picture. "This one."

"That's you?" Merlin snorts. "You look about ten."

Gwaine sighs. "Yeah."

"I thought you hated Man U."

"Not then." He rummages through his closet and pulls out the cap with a flourish. Why he's saved it, he has no idea. To remind himself of something, he supposes. He puts it on and makes a 'ta-da' gesture with his hands.

Merlin chuckles and examines the picture again. "Where's your hair?"

"Didn't have any. Well, my mum shaved it all the time. Because of lice, she said. Hence the hat."

Merlin makes a non-committal sort of noise. For a moment, he gazes at Gwaine thoughtfully, then cups his face with both hands, pets his hair at the front where it hangs out from the cap. Gwaine's heart beats unaccountably fast as Merlin leans in for a slow, sweet kiss. "I like it better like this," Merlin says.

When they break apart, Merlin plucks the cap off Gwaine's head and puts it on his own. Short tufts of black hair peek out from the bottom. Gwaine thinks it's the most adorable thing he's ever seen.

"I knew there was a reason I was saving it," Gwaine says, pushing Merlin down on the bed and smashing their mouths together.

 

*

After Merlin is gone, Gwaine finds the cap under the pillow. He examines it for a moment; memories flash through his mind. Then he plucks a stray black hair from it before bringing to his nose to inhale Merlin's scent. He vows to buy Merlin one just like it (not Man U).

But this one he doesn't need any more and he tosses it in the bin.


End file.
